


Do You Want To Come With Me?

by OldWomanJosie



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWomanJosie/pseuds/OldWomanJosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cause I gotta warn you, you're gonna see all sorts of things.<br/>Oh I've seen some things, believe me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want To Come With Me?

"Do you wanna come with me? 'Cause if you do, then I should warn you - you're gonna see all sorts of things."

Dean Winchester shook his head. "Oh, I've seen some things, believe me."

The Doctor leaned in close. "Not like these. The things I've seen... beyond your imagination."

"Oh yeah?" Dean got nose to nose with the skinny alien and challenged, "Try me."

"Ghosts."

Dean laughed. "Try harder, space man. I deal with ghosts every day. How about vampires."

"Done it. Zombies."

"Also seen it. They're boring. Werewolves."

"England, 1879. Robots that want to take over the world."

"Got me on robots, but I know plenty about demons wanting to take over the world."

"Dinosaurs."

"Angels."

"I've met Satan."

Dean never blinked. "So have I."

The Doctor stepped back and looked Dean up and down approvingly. "I like you, Dean Winchester," he decided with a nod. "Welcome aboard the good ship TARDIS."

Dean grinned. "Sweet." He turned and yelled back into the hotel room. "Sammy! Pack your bags!"


End file.
